EL MUNDO QUE NO FUE CONTADO
by Zutto
Summary: EL GRUPO SE VUELVE A SEPARA, Y EL DESTINO LOS UNE OTRA VEZ, PERO DE UN MODO INESPERADO, CROSSOVER CON CCS
1. EL MUNDO QUE NO FUE CONTADO

**Notas de la autora: debo aclarar, este es un crossover TCR&CCS, en mi rancho jejeje, Tsubasa, solo ha llegado hasta el numero 13, por lo tanto es que puede ser que ponga cosas que cambien en si la continuidad de la historia, y termine dejando algunas trabas, la situación de este fic es entre el mundo de "Piffle" y "Lecourt", y el CCs que manejo es un mundo alternativo. Muy parecido al original, y un poco combinando ambos finales de la serie (manga-anime), lo entenderán cuando lo lean, sin mas por el momento los invito a que continúen con la lectura.**

**EL MUNDO QUE NO FUE CONTADO **

**- **Tomoyo chan ¿nos volveremos a ver verdad? - dijo Sakura volteando a ver a quien en ese mundo se había convertido en una gran amiga suya

- si – dijo tomando la manos de Sakura - aunque en este mundo no tenemos aparatos que puedan viajar entre dimensiones, mi compañía puede tratar de fabricar uno – una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en su rostro, viendo a Sakura – así que seguramente, nos veremos otra - vez dijo Tomollo soltando a Sakura

EL torbellino que llevaba de un mundo a otro era el mismo, rodeado de muchos colores y brillos, la sensación del aire que no estaba que los rodeaba, la velocidad entre una dimensión a otra, las ropas crujiendo con la inercia del movimiento pronto vieron el final del túnel, Shaoran instintivamente volteo a ver a Sakura antes de caer, pero le preocupo no verla cerca, Sakura, Mokona y Kurogane se habían separado casi un cuerpo de Fye y Shaoran, de algún modo no le pareció que eso estuviera bien para el chico.

Aquel mundo, por lo poco que habían visto, se parecía un poco la republica de Han Shin, el primer mundo que visitaron, lleno de edificios y construcciones majestuosas, así como una peculiar, especie de torre que estaba edificada por una base de cuatro que se unía en una base plataforma en forma cuadrangular, de un tamaño considerable, la construcción era de color rojo y blanco, fue justo en la cima de aquella base blanca en la que ellos habían caído.

Como en algún mundo anterior, ambos chicos ya habían aprendido a salir de mokona sin caerse al suelo, pero para uno de los chicos, sin darse cuenta no había caído en tierra firme, o por lo menos la mitad de su cuerpo, su pie izquierdo había quedado suspendido en el iré, y con ello la mayoría de su peso, obligándolo a caer, ni buscando el equilibrio con sus manos o tronco del cuerpo; el descenso era inevitable, Fye pudo reaccionar rápido tiendo las manos del joven Shaoran, pero dicho esfuerzo había provocado que Fye se dejara caer con todo su peso, y el peso del chico al suelo, y el había provocado mucho dolor y no mucha resistencia.

- Creo que nos separamos otra vez – dijo Fye al chico – ni papa ni tu hermana cayeron con nosotros – dijo con la picardía acostumbrada - y yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para sostenerte mucho

- si no hay mas que hacer - dijo Shaoran disimulando una sonrisa, pendiendo del precipicio

- No puedes decir eso, prometiste recuperar la memoria de Sakura Shaoran - solo dependía de unos centímetros de sus dedos que Fye trataba de mantener con el pero no conseguía mas que la resistencia del tiempo

Los dedos de Shaoran terminaron alejándose de los de Fye, en el segundo que tarda una eternidad, Shaoran vio por un instante como se alejaba de aquel amigo de aventuras, no podía fallarle así a Sakura, pero la gravedad, seria gravedad hasta el fin de la existencia…

AL IGUAL QUE EL DESTINO…

Rascaba su barbilla con un poco de desesperación y torcía la boca, la gente iba y venia sin reparar un poco en que esas personas tenían vestimentas algo peculiares, volteo a ver a la muchacha que lo acompañaba que igual, se veía muy desubicada.

- Nos separamos – término por decir el ninja

Sakura asintió

- No se que hacer princesa – dijo de nuevo

­- Shaoran y Fye no están con nosotros – dijo Mokona en los brazos de Sakura con una cara de preocupación

- Shaoran-kun, Fye-kun - dijo ella preocupada, mientras la gente los envolvía en un torbellino de confusión

Ellos no lo sabían, pero se encontraban en el país de Japón, en el mundo de la tierra, justo en medio del aeropuerto internacional, la gente no daba espacio en su tiempo, para ver a los chicos que habían llegado, iban a sus trabajos y a sus casa, incluso a sus lugares de descanso, dos de ellos iban a encontrarse, dos amigos, los únicos que se seguían frecuentando lo suficiente, después de casi 4 años de aquel festival de Nadeshiko…

Sensación de neblina ante sus ojos, como si estuviera en un ambiente pesado e inexistente como si hasta el mas mínimo movimiento pesara una tonelada, sus ojos se separaron un poco para empezar a apreciar el lugar donde estaba, sin darse cuenta, agradeció no haber muerto en la caída, de seguro estaba en algún lugar donde curaran sus heridas le sorprendía haber salido vivo, le sorprendía que no le doliera nada, sobre todo, le sorprendió ese rostro

- Ya despertaste – dijo sonriendo

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron lo más que pudieron, y trato de levantarse, sin importar cuanto podían doler

- Mi hija te trajo, a ti y a tu amigo – dijo el ayudando al chico a levantarse – me dice que caíste de un piso de altura, suerte que no tengas nada, no se por que me dijo a mi que te ayudara, no se nada de medicina, pero viendo que estas bien, creo que tengo que despedirme pronto Shaoran

­un nombre pronunciado otra vez por la misma voz que antes lo había ayudado muchas veces, a veces entusiasmada, después de un largo dia del trabajo, otros muchos, saliendo se su boca no solo palabras si no imágenes de complicadas contrucciones, o lugares tan remotos que ni el mismo conocia, siempre sonriente, siempre preocupado, en sus días de enfermedad o simplemente para ayudarlo como en ese momento, una voz que era para el como llegar a casa después de un largo viaje, una voz que creyó no volvería a oír… jamás.

- Pa… - Shaoran se detuvo en seco, pues sabia que el Arqueólogo Fuyitaka del reino Clow, Había dejado de existir hace mucho, pero no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima

- Todo esta bien? – pregunto Sakura al lado suyo, traía una bandeja con algunos bocadillos y bebidas

- Pri- Princesa – exclamo el chico sorprendido, estaba seguro que ella no había caído en el mismo lugar y que se habían separado

- Bueno Sakura, yo me voy, si necesitan algo me llaman, creo que nuestros invitados se quedaran en mi cuarto ¿tu que dices?

- Así es papa – dijo Sakura sonriendo - nos vemos en la noche - el señor Kinomoto salio del la casa, después de depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hija, salio con premura, siendo indicado esto con un portazo

Sakura volteo a ver a su invitado que no salía de la sorpresa, veía a Sakura, y veía a su padre, fue como verse a si mismo otra vez en su casa, pero los papeles habían cambiado, el invitado era el, y no la princesa Sakura.

- El es mi padre, Flowright-san me contó todo acera de su viaje, vi. Como viste a mi padre, ¿acaso lo conoces en el otro mundo? - Volteo a verlo un poco más severa

- tu no eres…? - pregunto el mientras la chica lo negaba con la cabeza

- Soy Sakura Kinomoto, la Sakura de este mundo, o más bien de esta dimensión

- ¡¡PERDON!!, YO ME LLAMO - dijo el disculpándose y ofreciendo su mano en señal de saludo

- Shaoran lo se - bajo la mirada algo triste - Flowright-san me contó todo, - dijo dejando la bandeja de bocadillos en la mesa del lado de la cama de su padre, y servia un poco de te para el chico, ofreciéndolos después - se sorprendió mucho cuando subí de nuevo a la torre de Tokio, dijo que me parecía a la princesa de tu reino, que tu y ella, junto con Flowright-san, Mokona y otro chico viajan de mundo en mundo para recuperar su memoria perdida, también dijo que ustedes se separaron, al parecer sin quererlo y que la están buscando

- Así es - dijo el

- RESPONDE - dijo Sakura - ¿conoces a mi padre?

- El… - Shaoran bajo la mirada triste - era mi padre en el reino de Clow, murió hace algunos años

Sakura se sorprendió mucho al oírlo, y bajo la mirada, se sentía algo invadida, en espacio, pues cuando rescato al chico, se emociono mucho al ver que era Shaoran, pero de inmediato entendió que no era el, pues este chico no tenia ninguna presencia mágica y no solo eso, había algo que faltaba, que no lo hacia Shaoran Lee

- Lo siento mucho, no lo sabia, - no pudo decir mas, quiso decir un "fuyitaka es buen padre verdad?" pero sabia que solo haría daño con su comentario

- Veo que despertaste Shaoran - dijo Fye entrando a la habitación del chico

- Fye!! - dijo Shaoran al verlo

- Ya conociste a Sakura Kinomoto, por lo que veo - Sakura sonrió - me tome la libertad de contarle de nosotros, puesto que ella es quien te salvo de la caída

- Eso iba a preguntar - dijo Shaoran levantándose un poco y comprobar que nada le dolía - creí que había caído de muy alto - dijo el

- Estuviste a punto, pero Sakura te salvo ¡fue muy impresionante - Dijo el viendo con admiración a la chica - después que no pude sostenerte, una luz apareció, y después un lindo ángel con cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, acompañado de un ser alado en forma como de león o algo así, te llevaron de nuevo a donde yo estaba. Era la señorita Sakura que había hecho un gran trabajo heroico salvándote

- No me sonroje Flowright-san - dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza

- Solo dime Fye - Dijo el despreocupado - Sakura me estaba comentando que nos puede ayudar para buscar a la princesa Sakura y Kurogane, ella es una excelente Card master (Aunque no se que signifique)

- Una Card Master es aquella persona que usa el poder de unas cartas mágica para tomar el control de los elementos en sus manos, y poder usarlos como mejor sea posible, - Dijo Kero-chan que estaba comiendo los bocadillos que Sakura había dejado en la bandeja, nadie se había dado cuanto cuando esto ocurrió en - Otras palabras, Sakura es una magnifica Hechicera

- ¡Kero-chan! - dijo Sakura enojada encarándolo - esos son los bocadillos de nuestros invitados, no deberías comerlos tu!!

Fye y Shaoran rieron, mientras Sakura perseguía a Kero que huía de ella, después de un rato de persecución, Kero-chan decidió ir hacia el cuarto de su ama para dejar la pelea en paz, y continuar con otra en la consola de video juegos

- No te preocupes Kinomoto-san - dijo Shaoran deteniendo a Sakura con un gesto

- Dijeron que necesitaban encontrar a la princesa Sakura - dijo bajando la cebas con un poco de tristeza, tomo del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña llave con forma de estrella, murmurando un pequeño "libérate" la llave se transformo en un magnifico Báculo mágico - tomando en cuenta que La princesa Sakura es igual a mi en apariencia, creo que el mejor método para encontrarla será "Mirror"

De la carta que ella había tomado mientras decía las ultimas palabras, empezaron a salir ráfagas de magia que se convirtieron en una chica de cabellos largos y ondulados, que terminaban el caireles, pero tenia unos mechones de cabello justo enfrente de ella que estaban sujetos con listones, sostenía en sus manos un pequeño espejo redondo y bestia un hermoso kimono, la única diferencia entre la chica y una normal era el color pues su piel, cabellos y vestimentas eran rosas

Shaoran y Fye se había quedado algo sorprendido el ver a una chica saliendo de una pequeña carta de papel, la chica Sakura vio a la muchacha con una mirada seria

- Mirror, refléjame - fue lo único que dijo Sakura y en el momento la chica que trasformo en otra Sakura, justo en los ojos de Fye y Shaoran - no vuelvas a tomar mi forma dijo Sakura - hasta que quien se refleje en ti sea una persona idéntica a mi, pero no la misma, cuando eso pase tomaras tu forma y regresaras conmigo a decírmelo - cuando Sakura termino de decir las indicaciones hacia la chica, esta tomo la forma de antes y floto hacia la salida de la casa - Mirror encontrara a la princesa, mientras ya es tarde, creo que ustedes deberían descansar

- Es verdad que se parece mucho a la princesa - dijo Fye con una pose despreocupada como siempre - pero eso no quiere decir que sea ella, Sakura Kinomoto tiene una mirada triste, parecida a la tuya – dijo mientras se acostaba

Shaoran volteo a ver a la puerta por donde la chica había salido, tratando de imaginársela a su lado, lo que estaba haciendo, reflejándose en ella "TIENE UNA MIRADA TRISTE… PARECIDA A LA TUYA" oyó de nuevo en sus pensamientos, el también lo había percibido desde que vio a su padre en esa casa.

- No sabia que había deseado con tanta fuerza tu regreso - dijo Sakura apoyada en la puerta donde Shaoran y Fye dormían, había tomado de su bolso una carta rosa de su colección que tenia dibujado un corazón alado con corona - tan fuerte que regresaste – volteo su rostro lo mas cerca de la puerta, casi deseando entrar – pero no eres tu, lo mas difícil es que – volteo a ver su carta – viene por ti, por mi única oportunidad, por la única razón por que cual tenia valor para verte de nuevo, Shaoran

- No pude evitar cumplir su deseo - dijo Yuuko recargada en uno de los asientos de su enorme casa - su deseo era tan grande que no pude ignorarlo, además, pagara como debe cuando sea la hora… aunque, de cierto modo ella misma cumplió su propio deseo.

CONTINUARA….

QUEJAS: en los rewiews por fa


	2. LA HISTORIA INTERRUMPIDA

justo delante del espejo arreglando su cabellera, con la mayor velocidad que podía, ya había dejado de usar las coletas pequeñas que antes usaba, dejando la mayor parte de su pelo suelto, esa era la manera en que se peinaba, había buscado una blusa sencilla y una linda falda de mezclilla, trataba de apurarse, puesto como siempre, el tiempo se le iba acortando, demasiado rápido para lo que tenia que hacer antes de abandonar su casa, tomo un pequeño bolso, donde guardaba los papeles que necesitaba para su labor.

pronto bajo las escaleras con la agilidad acostumbrada buscando con alegría a su familia, pero se encontró con un invitado en su cocina, haciendo con habilidad el desayuno de esa mañana, y para sorpresa de Sakura Kinomoto, no se trataba de Yukito...

- buenos días Sakura-chan - saludo su visitante, después hizo el acostumbrado saludo a su madre

- buenos días Flyrigth San - saludo Sakura

- Vamos solo dime Fye - dijo el con una sonrisa - estas bien? te veo algo confundida

- solo es que creí que lo de ayer era solo un sueño - dijo ella

- OH si lo imagine - dijo el sonriendo - prepare algo sencillo para desayunar espero no te moleste que tome tu cocina, le pregunte a tu padre algo tarde, - se rasco con pena la cabeza- dijo que no habría problema, quería agradecer sus atenciones

- no, no para nada, pero me da pena, debería yo de atenderlo

-no no - dijo el sonriendo - anda ven a desayunar... dijiste que se te hacia tarde

- o si ¡muchas gracias! -se sentó en el desayunador,

Un momento después su hermano y Yukito llegaron al mismo lugar, la escena anterior se repitió hasta cierto punto, ambos tomaron su lugar y empezaron a desayunar, Sakura lo hacia con rapidez, puesto que tenia que llegar pronto a la escuela

- ¿vas a algún lado mounstro? - pregunto Touya al ver a Sakura comiendo con avidez

- SIP - dijo en un respiro - hoy es el ensayo general, en dos días se presenta la obra

- OH si - dijo Yukito alegre - este año tu salón vuelven a hacer una obra de teatro, para el festival de Nadeshiko

En ese momento Shaoran había bajado las escaleras y llegado a la sala, al igual que Sakura se había quedado petrificado ante la escena, no había nadie extraño, como con Sakura, si no todo lo contrario, lo cual lo había dejado mas perplejo que la chica, todas las personas que conocía en el reino de Cloe, se juntaban en la casa.

El día anterior había visto a su padre, como padre de su mejor, y mas querida amiga, el rey del mundo donde vivía, también estaba, y siendo aun el hermano mayor de esa chica, y el sacerdote del reino, todos, aquel mundo le había desconcertado, mas que ningún otro de los que había visitado, esa vez no e trataba de leyendas o lugares nunca antes visto por el, ahora se encontraba con una vida muy parecida a la suya y la vez tan extraña.

- solo una pregunta mounstro - dijo Touya que no había reparado aun en el chico del reino de Cloe - dejaras solos a tus invitados

Sakura, se había quedado viendo a su hermano, hasta ese preciso momento ella no había pensado en el pequeño inconveniente de sus invitados y su salida, no era correcto que los dejase solos, pero tampoco era que siendo ella protagonista de la obra dejase a sus compañeros

- Yo acompañare a la señorita Kinomoto. Si no hay problema por ella, claro - dijo Shaoran entrando a la escena - disculpen... buenos días

- Buenos días Shaoran - dijeron Touya y Yukito juntos Sakura se quedo un poco extrañada de que su hermano no le hiciera mala cara a Shaoran

- y yo puedo quedarme con Flyright-san - dijo Yukito - no tengo trabajo, y nadie me espera en casa

- ¡¡¡¡¡me tengo que ir a la escuela ya!!!!! - dijo Sakura alarmada al ver el reloj

- Entonces puedo acompañarte Kinomoto-san?

Sakura se quedo un poco reparando en el chico y después asintió

Unos momentos mas tarde, Sakura y Shaoran caminaban por las calles del distrito Tomoeda, iban juntos y tranquilos, Shaoran veía de un lado a otro, de cierto modo aquel mundo al que llamaban tierra se parecía un poco al primero que visitaron en la republica de hashin, Shaoran veía con gran atención a todas las cosas que veía, tenia confianza en que sus amigos estuvieran cerca, puesto que sin problemas podían comunicarse con los miembros del lugar.

- kinomoto-san - dijo el pero ella también lo llamaba

- Shaoran-kun, no quiero ser descortez al interrumpirlo, sin embargo, debo de advertirle - Sakura movió la cabeza, buscando como decir lo siguiente - algunos de mismos compañeros de la escuela, también conocen a Shaoran-kun - fue todo lo que dijo y después bajo la cabeza

Al principio, Shaoran no comprendió a lo que Sakura se refería, unos segundos después lo comprendió.

- deseas que te espere afuera? - pregunto Shaoran

- No, creo que deberías de ir. - dijo pensando en una amiga que podría ayudarle - pero, mis compañeros, bueno, algunos saben que Shaoran solo tiene hermanas, así que si desea entrar

- no debería decir que soy alguien mas - dijo el, mientras trataba de entender algunas cosas y preguntarse otras - me gustaría ir de todos modos

La entrada de Shaoran en el salón de Sakura causo el revuelto esperado. todos estaban felices y saludaban a su antiguo compañero, en muchos ratos Shaoran se sentía incomodo al actuar como alguien mas, y fingir que reconocía a todos y los extrañabas, mas bien los conocía apenas, vez tras vez se sentía peor, agradeció el momento en que empezaron a ensayar para la obra

Sakura Kinomoto era la princesa en aquella obra, y había que admitir que lo hacia muy bien, se concentraba en sus diálogos y no se trababa en absoluto. Por ser un ensayo general, los chicos no solo evitaban equivocarse o parar, si no que también usaban los vestuarios convenidos para la obra. Por tanto, Sakura usaba el vestido largo de una princesa, nada parecido al que usaba la princesa del reino de Cloe, pero no se podía ignorar, la belleza y delicadeza extra que le daba aquel atuendo a la señorita Kinomoto, Shaoran, no pudo evitar ver a su princesa en aquella "extraña". Se pregunto como estaría y donde---

Volteaban de un lado a otro, sin poder entender donde se encontraban. Kurogane suspiro, era el segundo que daba desde que habían llegado, y cada vez que l hacia le extrañaba a Sakura, por que aquel frió hombre no decía palabra de lo que penaba cuando lo hacia… hasta ese momento:

- algo me dice que esto es muy parecido a lo que nos sucedió en el no del castillo lunar, solo espero no nos hayamos separado por tanto tiempo

- ¿korugane, tu crees que nos hayamos separado tanto? Alo mejor están cerca - dijo Sakura angustiada

- lo dudo chiquilla. Ese chico habría hecho algo ya, si estuviera cerca

Ella sabia que se refería a Shaoran, y era verdad, a Sakura le desalentaba que aun no aparecieran, es verdad que aquel mundo podría ser inmenso, mas al ver el tumulto de gente que había a su alrededor en aquel lugar, pero el no saber nada, le hacia a pensar a la princesa, que bien podrían estar a meses de distancia.

- Vaya que Naoko-san estuvo muy dura con nosotros hoy - dijo Sakura al salir de la escuela - es lo menos que se puede esperar de un ensayo general - la chica bajo la cabeza al terminar la frase - lastima que no vino Tomoyo, ella n habría ayudado

Shaoran imagino que aquella persona era la "misma" que el ya conocía. Y no espero para espejarse las dudas

- Kinomoto-san - se aventuro Shaoran

- quieres saber como es que conozco a tu otro yo ¿verdad? - dijo Sakura aun con la cabeza abajo, el chico solo asintió - lo imagine, desde ayer, no sabia si decirte era una opción, pero al saber lo de mi padre, al ver como vez a mi hermano, a Yukito, incluso al oír el nombre de Tomoyo, se que coincidíos en mas de una cosa Shaoran-kun, y espero no ser muy aventurada al asegurar que tu. Quieres más que nadie en el mundo a la princesa Sakura ¿me equivoco? - el chico negó, con cara sorprendida - Fye me contó todo acerca de ti, así que solo te contare lo que a mi me paso

- ¿quieres saber que relación tienen aquí Shaoran y Sakura? - dijo Yue a Fye que se había sincerado con los guardianes de las cartas Cloe y ahora mostraban su verdadera forma ante el mago

- bueno, digamos que todo comenzó en la biblioteca del padre de Sakura - comenzó a decir Kero

- Fue ahí donde encontré el libro de las cartas Cloe, y donde empecé mi misión de Card Master - dijo ella

- es verdad que era muy pequeña, y no sabia nada de magia, pero Sakura, ponía todo su esfuerzo al capturar, algo que de cierto modo no le correspondía, su valor y su entrega eran inigualables, pero no era la única que las buscaba apareció Shaoran Lee, descendiente directo del mago Cloe, el quería recuperar las cartas a pesar de que Sakura ya las buscaba

-no puedo decir que nos llevamos bien en un principio, de hecho, como mi amiga Tomoyo diría, encontré a mi primer rival en misión y en el amor - dijo Sakura sonriendo con melancolía

- el chico era un testarudo, y no dejaba de critica a Sakura, en empeño, ponía el mismo, aunque no puedo evitar decir que era arrogante

- no me preguntes como, cuando ni donde, esa pequeña enemistad empezó a convertirse en amistad, pero poco a poco así fue, nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos y hasta compañeros

- Shaoran no pudo concluir la misión, - dijo yue - perdió el juicio final, y Sakura lo supero, de una manera, que jamás te esperarías, gano las cartas

- Aun así, el se quedo - dijo la chica - me ayudo con los nuevos desafíos, y cambie las cartas Cloe en las Cartas Sakura

- el DIA en que todas las cartas cambiaron, Shaoran le confeso a Sakura que estaba enamorado de ella - Fye permaneció sereno, pero en el camino a casa, el joven Shaoran se había quedado sorprendido

- Yo… no pude contestarle, y regreso a su casa, pero en el siguiente verano, regreso, justo estábamos presentando esta misma obra que acabas de ver, cuando el volvió

- pero no solo regreso el chico Lee, también regresaron los problemas un nuevo desafió

- la ultima carta, era en poder, la misma fuerza que tenían todas las cartas juntas, poco a poco empezó a desvanecer en la nada, todo lo que mas quería, mis seres amados y todo

- la única manera en que Sakura pudiese recuperar el control era sacrificando que sentimientos mas grande que tenia, aun así, todos luchamos, el chico también

_- he estado sola todo este tiempo, encerrada - dijo la carta parada en medio de aquella torre, viendo con enojo a la dueña de las cartas, que aun sin ella seguía luchando_

_- puedes estar con todas ellas, con tus hermanas, podemos ser amigas - dijo mientras todas la cartas Sakura hicieron un puente entre la carta y la chica- puedes serlo _

_La carta cedió ante la chica Kinomoto, ella levanto el báculo, lista para comenzar con el conjuro _

_- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡CARTA CLOW! - la forma de la carta comenzó a desvanecerse y a convertirse en lo normalmente seria una carta de papel - (después de todo… no pude confesarle lo que realmente sentía) - pensó la chica - CARTA UE FUISTE CREADA POR CLOW, RENUNCIA TU ANTGUA FORMA Y TRANSFORMATE PARA SERVIR A TU NUEO DUEÑO, HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA!!!!!!_

_Una ráfaga de aire salio de la carta que se transformaba, pero para sorpresa de Sakura, no la tomo a ella si no que fue hacia su espalda, la chica volteo, encontrándose cara a cara con algo que jamás hubiera esperado _

_- parece que yo conservo mas poder que tu, tu te has esforzado mucho hoy - dijo Shaoran siendo rodeado por el viento _

_- Shaoran-kun - murmuro Sakura desconcertada_

_- No importa si olvido mis sentimientos por ti, si me enamore una vez de ti… volveré a hacerlo -la comunicación fue cortada por la magia de la carta_

_Sakura grito, con todas sus fuerzas y cayo de sus rodillas rendida, no quería ver lo que pasaba, pues a pesar de aquello ocurrir muy rápido, para la chica resulto toda una eternidad no acudió nada a s rescate, ni un conjuro ni un poder, ni un consuelo, solo la firme sensación de que todo parecía, perdido._

_El viento se desvaneció, y aunque no lo hubiera querido por toda la eternidad, Sakura levanto la cabeza a ver a aquel chico _

De repente el mundo se le había iluminado a la chica, el chico sonreía, y de buena manera, no pudo evitar el correr a su encuentro saludar

- ¡¡¡SHAORAN-KUN, SHAORAN-KUN!!!

El chico volteo hacia su interlocutora, de un modo que Sakura jamás se hubiera esperado

-_yo- yo se que no sientes nada por mi - dijo la chica tímida viendo a aquel chico - pero no importa ¡¡TE QUIERO TE QUIERO MUCHO, SHAORAN ERES LA PERSONA ESPECIAL QUE MI CORAZON ESPERABA!!!! _

**- **Buenas tardes kinomoto-san, tanto tiempo - dijo Shaoran a la chica

El acompañante de la princesa, comprendió todo de inmediato y aunque ogro poner su mano en el hombro de la chica, no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver la compañía del chico…

_- lo lamento - fue todo lo que dijo el chico, y Sakura no necesito mas _

- tal y como dijo Eriol-kun la carta tomo su mas preciado sentimiento, dos días después Shaoran se fue, y por mas que hubiera querido hacer algo sabia que no serviria de nada, pues volvería a olvidar, ese sentimiento

Shaoran no pudo decir nada, cada vez se parecían mas esos chicos, pero aun con su limitada fuerza para intervenir, el sabia que al parecerse tanto no podría dejar así aquel mundo cuando su misión terminara "no existían las casualices…. Solo lo necesario"

CONTINUARA---

Cap 2 TERMINADO!!!!!! Espero les haya gustado, pido perdón por el tempo, y pido mucha paciencia a todos, puesto que la compu ya no es tanto mi fascinación como antes.

En lo que refiere al capitulo, como HABRAN NOTADO CAMBIE UNAS COSAS, EN SI ESTA ERA UNA IDEA QUE TENIA CON UN AMIGA, NO INCLUIA TSUBASA, PERO SI ESTA SITUACION DE NO TENER YA US ENTIMIENTO LOS CHICOS… BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE ENSERIO.

QUEJAS… YA SEBEN DONDE POR FA


	3. Y SI EL MUNDO CAMBIARA PARA TODOS

SI EL MUNDO CAMBIARA PARA TODOS, TU… VOLVERIAS A MI LADO

SI EL MUNDO CAMBIARA PARA TODOS, TU… VOLVERIAS A MI LADO?

Los chicos caminaban uno del lado del otro, era una sensación extraña, veían en sus rostros al rostro amigo, pero veían en sus corazones al extraño del día de ayer, confiaban en ellos, pues sin planearlo había un lazo invisible que los unían, eran dos historias diferentes unidas por algo que no era una casualidad, eran dos historias, que al separarse, no serian la misma que antes se había escrito, y que jamás, volverían a estar del todo separadas.

--

- Tomoyo-chan- susurro Sakura al ver a su amiga frente suyo, la mirada sorprendida de Sakura se reflejaba igual, pero no con la misma intensidad en los ojos de la señorita Daidouji, Sakura sintió el brazo de Kurogane en su hombro, dándole muestra que tenían que retirarse

- Sakura - dijo Al fin Tomoyo - creí que no vendrías, como ayer cuando te hable dijiste algo de un compromiso

- Yo lo siento- dijo Sakura inclinándose - creo que me he confundido – dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás

- Quien eres? - alego con su típica desconfianza Shaoran

--

- Estoy algo preocupado - pregunto Shaoran al acordarse de tantas cosas que habían pasado, y le preocupaba cuando podría llegar a cambiar el curso de la historia de este mundo, al haber intervenido en la vida de aquellos que de algún modo ya conocía, pero que no eran la misma persona.

- ¿te preocupa cuanto pueda tardar "espejo" en encontrar a la princesa Sakura?

Es verdad, no lo había pensado pero también le preocupaba

- se que se siente horrible no poder hacer nada en este momento, mas cuando te comprometiste tanto a lograrlo - Sakura Kinomoto, volteo a ver al chico, el movimiento de su falda unido al sonido del viento, hizo un pequeño "crack" en el ambiente, tan poco común en la combinación de la situación, pero fue mas como un switch prendiendo un nuevo mecanismo en la chica, Shaoran lo vio, casi sintió como si el lo hubiera provocado, era la misma reacción que había visto el día anterior , como si una nueva Sakura Kinomoto hubiera salido a la superficie. - creo que "veloz" podrá ayudar - y del mano de la chica, donde se posaba una nueva carta Sakura, empezó a salir de nuevo ráfagas de poder que se convirtieron en una pequeña criatura, parecida a una cría de zorro, pero de ojos mas rasgados, y al igual que "espejo" de color rosado, la pequeña criatura salio del lugar a una velocidad a la que el joven del reino de Clow apenas pudo seguir

- creo que puedo ocuparme en otra cosa que me atañe, mientras tus cartas buscan a la princesa Sakura.

--

Sakura volvió el rostro a ver al chico, sus palabras le dolieron demasiado, aunque Sakura sabía que aquel muchacho, no era el mismo que lo acompañaba, el enorme parecido hacia que el efecto de sus palabras le pesara mucho, por alguna razón Sakura recordó aquel día lejano, el primero en el que vio a Shaoran (o por lo menos según lo que ella recordaba) quizá lo recordó porque ella sintió que ÉL había tenido la misma mirada de sorpresa que hacía, pero después lo olvido

- Shaoran!! -reprendió un poco Tomoyo encarándolo

- no es Kinomoto-san, sus presencias mágicas son muy distintas - se apuro unos pasos hacia la chica, instintivamente Kurogane se acerco amenazadoramente al chico poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de su espada – no lo haga – susurro Shaoran – solo quiero saber quiénes son, por lo que he oído, ustedes nos conocen a Tomoyo y a mí, y el parecido de la chica con Kinomoto-san es sorprenderte, pero ella no es la misma persona

-lamento la confusión - dijo Sakura poniéndose entre Kurogane y el chico haciendo a este una profunda reverencia– es verdad lo que dices, pero...

- es complicado explicar lo que pasa - dijo Kurogane – no te haremos daño, ni a ti ni a los tuyos, pero como dijo esta chiquilla, es solo una confusión - dijo retirándose con la princesa

- ¿Estas buscando a otro chico igual a Shaoran cierto? – se adelanto Tomoyo a la chica

- Tú lo has visto!! - dijo ilusionada Sakura, separándose de Kurogane – nos separamos en el viaje, no sabemos donde están ¿tu sabes algo?

- No!! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa Tomoyo – pero el hecho que no seas mi amiga, no quiere decir que no puedo leerte igual que a ella, vengan conmigo, a mi casa, les daré comida y hospedaje, y puede que hasta busquemos al chico que buscan ¿No crees Shaoran?

- SI tú quieres - dijo algo indiferente

- vamos el viaje a de haber sido agotador para los tres, y deben descansar… ¡por cierto! ¿De dónde vienen? ¡SUS ROPAS SON ESPECTACULARES!! –una gota de sudor salió de la cabeza de Kurogane y Sakura aquello era realimente incomodo

--

Sakura volteo a ver al chico, cada vez parecían mas aquellos chicos un espejo reflejándose de un lado al otro, sin saber del todo cual era el lado real, el "Click" parecía haber desaparecido del cuerpo de la chica, el ahora sacaba de algún lugar profundo al nuevo Shaoran, que de un modo mas siniestro que la chica, relucía con ojos sin brillo alguno.

- tengo una misión mas en este planeta, ahora no tengo a mokona a mi lado, pero pienso que con tu gran poder podrías ayudarme una vez mas Kinomoto-san

- no me digas por mi apellido - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que dejaba denotar preocupación - dime solo Sakura

El click desapareció

- la Princesa Sakura me pidió eso muchas veces, - la chica sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez era una sonrisa cordial muy parecida a las de la Sakura que tanto conocía Shaoran - "no son muy diferentes" - pensó - esta bien Sakura, estoy buscando también una especie de pluma, muy poderosa, es parte de la alma de la princesa, volaron por todas las dimensiones, y no se si una habrá en este mundo, normalmente….

- es esta? - dijo Sakura con una de las plumas tan codiciadas para el chico, en las manos de ella, aunque después era metida en una carta Sakura - supe cuando llego hace unos meses - Shaoran se acerco cuando la carta volvió a aparecer, y de nuevo la chica la metió en una carta - no puedo dártela Shaoran-kun - dijo la chica

el clic no solo apareció, sino que aquella reacción hizo que Sakura diera un paso hacia atrás, dejando al chico mas a la luz del día, sabia que no lo había visto en nadie, aquella fría mirada era algo nuevo para ella, y verla posada en la mirada del chico que tanto quería la hacia tener un escalofrió demasiado agudo, el chico se seguía acercando, Sakura se puso nerviosa, y por unos segundos que bien podrían convertirse en una eternidad, no pudo decir lo que estaba preparada a decir, la carta volvió a ser introducida en la carta Sakura, comenzaba a ser una rutina, de la cual Sakura no se había dado cuenta y lo cual parecía provocar cada vez mas al joven Shaoran

- No puedo dártela

Esta vez la chica de verdad había dado paso atrás con miedo, la lógico la había abandonado, sabía perfectamente que ella tenía mucho poder más que el que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, pero aquella mirada había regresado a la antigua Sakura miedosa, de hace casi 5 años solo tartamudeo una vez mas

- no… puedo… - Sakura tomaba la carta con fuerza esta vez contra su pecho, no solo era miedo ahora, si no su propia decisión, y eso le ayudo a retomar su compostura

- por que no, no te pertenece

- lo sé – dijo ella con un poco de resignación – pero es ella la que cree que me pertenece

- que? – Shaoran se detuvo – a que te refieres con eso

- es un pedazo de alma cierto, por tanto tiene conciencia, todo paso hace unos meses

--_FLASH BACK_--

_Sakura__ recargaba su cabeza en el brazo, estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras con su otra mano acariciaba la pasta del libro que tenia consigo llevaba así horas, y estaba aburrida, y la decepción se iluminaba en su cara y no solo sobre el libro que había dejado. Kero aun dormía, siempre aprovechaba a que él estuviera distraído para hacer lo que había intentado hacer aunque el ya había intuido algo aun así seguía haciéndolo llevaba años en eso, pero no se rendía _

_-__ Eriol-kun me ha timado, espera que crea que este es el mejor libro de hechicería que tiene – dijo con mirada fría –el también ya lo sabe, bueno, eso no me detendrá_

_Sakura se acerco a su ventana con una de sus cartas en las manos_

_-__debo regresarle sus memorias a Shaoran, sus sentimientos, el prometió que lo haría Pero debo ayudarlo- vio la carta vacio que tena en la mano – y no puedo destruirte para lograr mi cometido_

_Una gran ráfaga de energía fue sentida por, la chica noto de inmediato que eso que sentía venia a su encuentro, pronto vio venir a la luz hacia ella su rapidez y su calidez asustaron un poco a aquella hechicera que no podía reaccionar. Aunque Sakura trato de hacer algo o más bien si hubiera podido, pero ella solo pudo agachar la cabeza._

_Otra ráfaga de luz y calidez salió de la mochila de Sakura e intercepto aquello que iba hacia Sakura_

--

- cuando vi la carta había cambiado - mostro a Shaoran la carta - estaba casi igual solo había aparecido la pluma

Es verdad en la carta Sakura sin nombre había una pluma, una pluma dentro del corazón

- se que no es mía, pero ahora que llegaste tu, se porque cada vez la pluma sale de la carta se acerca tanto a mi, ella cree que yo soy Sakura. Tu princesa Sakura, por eso no te la puedo dar, porque no se que pasara cuando entre a mi.

- Que horas cuando encontremos a Sakura? - pregunto Shaoran

- se la daré personalmente

--

sentados en una banca en el parque del rey pingüino, estaban sentados Shaoran y Sakura Kinomoto, habían comprado un helado, y habían decidido descansar ahí, mientras platicaban, Shaoran se había relajado un poco mas, Sakura había enviado una carta más en la búsqueda de la princesa, y ahora sabia donde se encontraba exactamente, desde el inicio de viaje, no había podido disfrutar un momento sin tener que preocuparse de alguna cosa, no podía hacer mucho en su circunstancia, la pluma de la princesa, estaba en buenas manos, porque aunque poco conocía a Sakura-san sabía que era una buena persona, y sin pistas, no podía buscar a su princesa, no había mas que hacer que disfrutar de un helado y de un momento apacible, con la chica que estaba a su lado, le era extraño, y mas con la compañía, le desconcertaba un poco aun.

Fue cuando volvieron a cruzar miradas, el chico y la chica al mismo tiempo, no era la primera vez que pasaba, veces anteriores, solo sonrieron, y las siguientes, rieron abiertamente de sus "coincidencias" esta vez, se quedaron viendo uno al otro por un rato indefinido, hasta que tanta atención el uno del otro, convirtió las caras apacibles, en un sonrojo.

- Shaoran? - pregunto Sakura desviando la mirada mas no así su atención - dime ¿hay más personas que conozcamos ambos?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Shaoran viendo hacia abajo, casi parecía que quería evitar la respuesta

- pues... podrías llamarlo intuición, al ver cómo me miras, pareciera ser que cada vez... creo que tu y yo nos sentimos igual ¿no es cierto?

- ¿igual? - pregunto Shaoran algo sonrojado

- como si fuéramos el otro lado del reflejo de un espejo

- no te lo dije antes- dijo Shaoran inclinándose un poco sobre si y poniendo los codos sobre sus piernas – Yukito- san y Touya-san también los conozco, yo también había sentido esa, similitud

- lo había notado - dijo Sakura – hay veces que las cosas solo deben pasar. No las puedes evitar sin embargo creo... que esta vez no podrás separar este mundo de tu mente nunca más, tengo el presentimiento, que nuestras vidas cambiaron, a partir de ayer.

_**- hitsunen – **_dijo yuko, muy lejos de ahí

NDA:

¡HOLA!! (sale Zutto (que soy yo de cierto modo) con armadura, escudo y casco de pies a cabeza) lo se me odian, lamento tanto la tardanza, como única razón diré que había perdido el capitulo (lo tenía en dos partes) y una de ellas no las encontraba por ningún lado, a pesar de poder reescribirlo, bueno primero intente valerme de todas las posibilidades que tenia, y logre encontrarlo apenas hoy, así que me apure a cortar y pegar ambos capítulos (partes) y ponerlas en una

ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO!!

Por cierto debo aclarar un poco del capítulo anterior (puse una explicación muy raquítica) así que esto es lo que pasa

El fic de que una amiga y yo tratamos de hacer pero jamás lo logramos era sobre una situación que viene de la película 2 ¿Que pasaría si la CARTA Sakura NUNCA acude al remolino haciendo que Shaoran SI pierda sus sentimientos por Sakura? Ahí es donde cambia la historia de ccs y no terminan juntos (debía meter embrollo de ambos lados no?) al final (o casi final) del capítulo anterior, parte del texto está en cursivas y la otra parte no, las partes en cursivas corresponden a un _flash back _donde se ve cuando el remolino le quita los sentimientos a Shaoran (se lo está contando Sakura al otro Shaoran) las partes normales es donde la princesa Sakura se encuentra con Shaoran Lee (El de CCS)

ESPERO QUE CON ESTO HAYAN ENTENDIDO UN POCO MAS EL CAP ANTERIOR

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAP


	4. CUANDO BUSCAS LO QUE NO QUIERES ENCONTRA

El día había terminado, casi sin previo aviso el sueño venció a los jóvenes en la casa de los Kinomoto. Pero para Sakura Kinomoto, la cosa era distinta, acostumbrada a tener sueños intranquilos desde el día en que decidiera regresar a como diera lugar los recuerdos de su ser amado, sus sueños no volvieron a ser los mismos, la inquietud del poder y el saberse incapaz, le daba a Sakura unas noches que pocos querrían, algunos bien se daban cuenta del deterioro de la chica, su complexión había cambiado y su semblante era cada vez mas huraño. Kero lo sabía y fingía no ver nada, mas sin embargo se quedaba en vela igual que ella. Algo que la chica no había notado, veía a Kero dormir, pero se hacia increíble el hecho de que siendo Sakura mas poderosa que nunca, no notara la preocupación que Kero tenia en ella y eso era quizá lo que mas le preocupaba a Kerberos.

Aquella noche no era una de tantas. No era que Sakura fuera presa de sueños aterradores, aquella noche no dormiría bajo ninguna circunstancia, el sueño que se acababa era mas aterrador que cualquier pesadilla, estaba ahí en la conformidad de su cama viendo al techo, con lagrimas en los ojos, viendo como se esfumaba su único deseo, su único real deseo ¿Cómo había sucedido? Hasta hace unos días apenas, estaba segura que aquella pluma le ayudaría por fin, que le regresaría a Shaoran, ahora tenia que conformarse, con una copia de aquel chico formidable que la conquistara hacia tanto tiempo. Pero era tan diferente, quizá no en carácter o en su personalidad, el hecho era que ese Shaoran, la veía, pero aunque la veía con amor, era un amor puesto en otra persona, eso lo veía Sakura, aunque pudiera quedarse con este chico, el siempre vería en ella a la princesa Sakura, no a Sakura Kinomoto.

Volteo su cuerpo en la cama, y continuo contemplando el vacio, se preguntaba una y otra vez, si debía hacer regresar sus cartas y evitar que ocurriera lo que sabia que iba a ocurrir, si podían cumplirse los deseos, ¿por que no se cumplían como los pedía?

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

El suave siseo de Mokona era la único que se escuchaba en la habitación, quizá fueran ronquidos, pero nadie lo podía percibir en aquel lugar, su soñar, la de la extraña criatura y de la muchacha que constantemente era llamada princesa, por el individuo que estaba en la habitación continua. Los tres invitados no esperados de la casa Daidouji descansaban en su habitación, mientras Tomoyo Daidouji y Shaoran Lee conversaban acerca del extraño día que habían tenido.

- ¿por que los has dejado venir a tu casa? podría ser peligroso - dijo Shaoran un poco alarmado aunque intentaba no demostrarlo.

Las personas que había hospedado no solo eran extraños, era mas que eso, Shaoran veía el gran poder de Mokona, la falta de "algo" de aquella Sakura, el hechizo impuesto en el tal Kurogane, no importaba que fuera o como funcionara, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Shaoran sufría el miedo de algo que no era de su mundo.

- Claro que no es peligroso, es mi amiga Sakura y sus amigos - dijo Tomoyo con la misma serenidad que se afirma que el cielo es azul

- ¿tu amiga? Pero si ni la conoces, ella misma te dijo que no es Sakura Kinomoto

- ¿No lo sientes Shaoran? Se que no es Sakura, pero su alma es casi la misma, solo que esta Sakura esta incompleta - dijo la chica viendo al joven con total serenidad

- ¿Lo sentiste? Pero como, tú… - el chico hubiera seguido, pero Tomoyo no lo dejo, se encontraba negando con la cabeza su aseveración.

- yo no tengo poderes y tu lo sabes, pero Sakura es mi mejor amiga, siempre me he preocupado por ella mas que por ningún otro ser en la tierra, y esta Sakura, aunque no es mi Sakura Kinomoto, es igual para mi, igual de transparente que mi amiga, puedo sentir lo que ella siente, y se que es buena y que necesita ayuda. CONFÍA EN MÍ - termino con una simpática sonrisa

- ¿y que hay del otro?, ¿también confías en el? - dijo Shaoran con su mirada llena de suspicacias

- Si, no lo se, pero podría asegurar que el jamás me haría daño, ni a mi ni a quien yo aprecie, y no me preguntes por que, solo lo se

- tu intuición siempre me ha enseñado a confiar en ella - dijo con una sonrisa tierna - no hay problema, confiare en ti

- hay que hablar con Sakura, quizá pueda ayudar - empezó a reír para así - aunque imagino su sorpresa al ver a esta chica, es su reflejo

Tomoyo guardo para si, el verdadero motivo del por que pedía la visita de Shaoran Lee en Japón aquella vez, por ahora lo que mas le preocupaba era aquella Sakura y la razón de por que estuviera aquí en este mundo, quizá, esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para unir a Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Lee, aunque fuera por una misión mas. Tomoyo sabia, quizá más que cualquiera de los que rodeaba a su amiga, lo que ella estaba pasando, sabía que Sakura se estaba extralimitando en buscar una solución al problema de Shaoran, en la opinión de Tomoyo, lo único que Sakura necesitaba era un acercamiento con Shaoran, como el que disfrutara con el en la primera vez que vivió en Japón

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

- wow Fye!!! - dijo Sakura con alegría - cocinas delicioso, como lo haces

- no veo por que me preguntas Sakura, podría asegurar que tu también eres cocinera,

- ¿Por qué lo aseguras? - dijo un poco interrogante

- la magia y la cocina se parecen, es cosa de porciones y sazón, para lograr grandes pociones, debes también saber manejar tus ingredientes con destreza, y eso pequeña Sakura es mas que obvio que lo sabes, siento en ti la fuerza mas grande de magia de este mundo, o ¿me equivoco?

Por un segundo la mirada cordial de Sakura se borro, vio a aquella persona como un intruso, una amenaza, para ella esas palabras significaban mas de lo que decían, si el había visto su capacidad, era obvio que también había adivinado que Sakura no solo era una maga capaz, si no que también sabia el poder de la magia que tenia y que ella estaba buscando algo mas que eso. Otro punto mas de un gran mago, era la capacidad de percepción que se tenia respecto al resto de la gente, un mago no solo tenia que ser bueno en la magia, si no también que debía saber interpretar las palabras de sus colegas, y mas que eso anticiparse a sus reacciones, en otras palabras, debía de saber leerlos, como si leyeran su propia mente

- me pregunto Sakura-chan - dijo Fye con su sonrisa enigmática - ¿como una hechicera como tu renuncia tan fácil a algo de tanto poder y que de cierto modo le pertenece?

- pero no es mío - dijo Sakura a la defensiva, aunque a Fye le quedo claro que jamás aseguro que no lo usaría - es de Sakura, y debería estar en sus manos - dijo

- ¿Aunque sea quizá lo único que podría cumplir tu deseo? – le volvió a interrogar

-¿Qué intentas Fye? – dijo Sakura poniendo automáticamente su mano en su garganta donde se posaba el collar de la estrella

- solo quiero saber, el día que aparezca la dueña de esa pluma y sepas que tu oportunidad se va, ¿que será lo que haga Sakura Kinomoto?

- hare lo que dije, entregare la pluma de la princesa – dio decidida, aunque mas parecía que quería convencerse a si misma

- Me alegra oír eso Sakura – dijo Fye acercándose y tomando los hombros de la chica – y no lo digo por nosotros, sabes que quizá esa pluma no sea del todo un pedazo de la princesa muy importante, pero al saber que no te pertenece y que estas decidida a entregarlo, aun sabiendo que quizás no tengas otra oportunidad de lograr tu cometido, demuestra la grandiosa chica que eres.

Sakura sonrió al comentario, aunque no del todo satisfecha

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

- Sakura no me contesta, se me hace raro, ayer no pude verla por que estaba esperándote ahora no se donde esta y por que no contesta – dijo Tomoyo, algo desilusionada

- debe tener algún pendiente Tomoyo, no deberías preocuparte –dijo Shaoran

- si, quizá tengas razón – dijo cambiando su semblante de inmediato - deberíamos de salir a divertirnos un rato!!!

Tomoyo no pidió opinión, solo tomo a todos los chicos de su casa y los hizo salir. Su plan era llevarlos al parque de diversiones, el mismo que muchos años atrás había separado a Shaoran de Sakura. Tomoyo deseaba que La princesa Sakura y Shaoran se conocieran más, no es plan romántico ni nada, ella sentía que ellos dos se parecían mas de lo que aparentaban Tomoyo intuía que tal vez si se trataran, ambos se ayudarían con aquello que les había sido arrebatado. Tomoyo no sabia que era lo que la princesa Sakura había perdido, pero lo percibía, así como había percibido los cambios en su entrañable amiga

Llevaban Horas paseando y divirtiéndose, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran charlaban largamente, Aunque la princesa Sakura se veía un poco rara por "conocer" de nuevo a estas personas, le parecía de lo mas curioso hablar con ellas y que no fueran las mismas que ya conociera. Shaoran Lee era serio pero también era amable y cordial, como el Shaoran que conocía. SE HICIERON AMIGOS DE INMEDIATO

- tienes razón – comento Sakura con una sonrisa

El parque era hermoso con las flores abiertas y preciosas, la princesa Sakura disfrutaba el paseo, era como un descanso después de buscar y buscar sus plumas, era divertido, aquel mundo era cordial, aquel lugar era hermoso. La princesa Sakura sonreía a todo el mundo, una chica de cabellos largos y rosa le regreso la sonrisa y se desvaneció frente a ella

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

CONTINUARA…


	5. A PESAR DE LO BUENO

A PESAR DE LO BUENO

El mundo te lo ha enseñado… la forma de proseguir hacia cualquier adversidad, lo que tienes que hacer cuando algo esta mal, cuando algo es injusto, cuando algo no te gusta, cuando algo no es como debe ser. Mas aun así, esa voz pequeña en tu cabeza que te pregunta "¿y por que no?" "¿Por que no te dejas llevar?" "¿Por que no haces aquello aunque este mal?" "¿Por qué, no te quedas con aquello que no te pertenece?" Deslizo su mano, sobre el suave cartón mágico donde estaba contenida la carta que ella fabrico y también aquel pedazo de conciencia que no era de ella, casi podía ver a espejo caminar y caminar con ayuda de veloz para encontrar a aquella chica. Pero la voz aun decía "¿y por que no te la quedas? Si de cierto modo es tuya". Cuando la resignación no llega ¿que se hace?

Shaoran salió al patio, aunque el sol estaba a todo su esplendor, el aire era frio, y aquello parecía invierno, en el reino de Clow jamás nevaba, eso todos lo sabían, pero el aire helado, igual a este les hacia, ver que era tiempo de estar dentro de casa hasta la primavera, para Shaoran era su temporada favorita, era mas común que en esa temporada el y su padre no salieran de expedición y así permanecer mas tiempo con su amiga Sakura, así como esta Sakura que veía desde abajo, se había convertido en su amiga, había compartido su dolor y pena, casi podía entender sus sentimientos; era una situación difícil, por un lado quería cumplir la promesa de completar el alma de la princesa, por otro lado no sabia si el pedazo de memoria era tan importante, por que igual podría vivir sin el, pero obviamente era posesión de la princesa y el no podía disponer de algo que no era suyo.

- deberías bajar de ahí Sakura, hace mucho frio – dijo Shaoran ofreciéndole un gran abrigo para que se cubriera

- no te preocupes tanto, lo creas o no estoy acostumbrada – dijo la chica bajando de su lugar y tomando el abrigo que le ofrecía

- Aun así, debes abrigarte – dijo el chico ayudándole a ponerse el abrigo una vez dentro de la casa, tal vez no lo usara mucho tiempo dentro, pero por lo menos surtió el efecto que esperaba, el mismo que el hermano de la chica había dicho

- solo estaba pensando, es mejor allá arriba, en mi cuarto Kero se la pasa jugando y por ello es mas difícil, muchas gracias por el abrigo

- no hay de que Sakura _ dijo el chico sentándose en una de las sillas del pequeño ante comedor justo como la chica

Momentos más tardes toda la familia empezó a merendar. Curioso o no, la familia había crecido, a pesar del poco tempo una rutina se había establecido en estos escasos cuatro días, Fye hacia la comida, Sakura le ayudaba, Toya lavaba los platos, Shaoran los secaba y acomodaba y Yukito hacia el postre, nadie había hecho un calendario, nadie había preguntado preferencias, se había desarrollado tan natural y espontaneo que nadie hizo siquiera un comentario al respecto. Parecía tan extraño que aquellas personas se trataran con tanta familiaridad a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos. Después de comer, Sakura solía subir a su cuarto a estudiar, incluso en esos días de verano, Shaoran a menudo la acompañaba solo para encontrar un lugar en su casa.

- ¿desde que edad estudias la magia? – pregunto Shaoran a la chica, este estaba observando la increíble colección que tenia Sakura de libros de magia en su habitación, todos parecían libros académicos pero con un poco de atención esa primera impresión quedaba descartada

- desde los diez cuando encontré las cartas Clow – dijo la chica aun metida en el libro de magia que estaba leyendo, aquello era mas una costumbre que una obligación

- Pero eso fue un encuentro fortuito, me refiero el momento es que buscaste la magia por tu propia cuenta - dijo el chico con una voz mas golpeada y misteriosa

- Es la segunda vez que te "veo" - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – obviamente la influencia se esta acabando, supongo que pronto serás libre

- ¿desde cuando lo notaste? – pregunto Shaoran sorprendido

- casi desde que te vi, tengo el poder de ver el futuro, pero es a mi elección o mas bien… es difícil de decir, cuando supe que no eras Shaoran, pues quise saber un poco mas de quien eras, no se todo, pero se lo suficiente

- eres muy poderosa – dijo el

- no es tanto así, decidí buscar mas sobre magia, desde que le quitaron sus sentimientos a Shaoran, eso incremento mi poder de ver el futuro, pero como dije es a mi elección nunca he querido saber sobre mi futuro, eso haría mi vida muy difícil, pero puedo saber acerca de otras personas.

- vaya – dijo Shaoran

Sakura lo sintió antes de que entrara, Shaoran de cierto modo lo percibió, la reacción de la chica fue clara, ella estiro la mano y un segundo después en su palma llegaron unas ráfagas rosas de poder, que se convirtieron el dos pequeños rectángulos que evidenciaron las cartas que ella había mandado a buscar a la princesa.

- ¿Son **MIRROR** y **FAST?** – pregunto Shaoran

- así es, encontraron ya a la princesa… ¡vamos!

Una empapada princesa Sakura salía del juego mecánico que el único fin que tenia era mojar a los ocupantes, aunque el subir y el bajar de las vías a toda velocidad también era muy emocionante. Estaba alegre a diferencia de Kurogane que no veía mucha emoción en el hecho de subirse a aparatos extraños que decidieran sus movimiento por el pero ahí estaba, cerca de la princesa consideraba que debía estar cerca de ella ahora que el "chiquillo" no estaba, le preocupaba no verlos, y no saber de ellos donde quiera que estuvieran los otros dos hacia aquello mas difícil.

- Parece que no te divierten estas cosas – dijo Tomoyo acercándose al ninja

- no me gusta que las cosas me conduzcan a su voluntad – dijo el volteando a ver la sonrisa de la muchacha que se parcia tanto a la princesa

- ¿me conoces de otra dimensión? – pregunto la chica

- ¿co- como lo sabes? – exclamo so prendido

- intuición – dijo ella – y no lo sabía, no tengo ningún poder a diferencia de Sakura o Shaoran, pero la mirada de la gente es mas significativa para mi que los poderes o las palabras

- ya veo – dijo el

- ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDO!!! – Exclamo Sakura y Mokona al Mismo tiempo

- que bueno que se esta divirtiendo Princesa – Dijo Shaoran a su lado con una sonrisa amable

- siento muy raro que me hables así, es el mismo tono que usa Shaoran, bueno, algo cambiado, a veces pienso que cada vez que Shaoran me habla, hay una especie de tristeza en su voz – dijo ella – quizá no lo hubiera percibido de no ser por ti

- lo lamento – dijo el

- no, no hay por que lamentarlo, es solo que es raro – dijo ella sonriendo – ¿tu no sientes lo mismo? ¿Digo acerca de la otra Sakura, la de esta dimensión?

- no lo se, creo que ella y yo apenas tuvimos, contacto no recuerdo que seamos amigos siquiera

- ah si, yo creí que tenias algo pendiente con ella – dijo la princesa Sakura

- ¿Por qué lo piensas? – dijo Shaoran

- no lo se, la forma en que dices su nombre el modo en que evitas el tema, tal vez me equivoque, pero creí que tenias… otros sentimientos por ella – dijo la chica bajando la mirada

Los recuerdos inundaron la cabeza de Shaoran, recordó el momento en que la chica le confesaba sus sentimientos hace casi cuatro años atrás se sintió muy raro, no podía pensar por que ella lo quería de ese modo, cuando apenas y habían tenido relación en el tiempo en que vivió en Japón. Aun así de cierto modo también sentía que tenía un asunto pendiente con Sakura Kinomoto pero no sabia que era.

- ¿aquí esta bien? – pregunto Shaoran a una Sakura que parecía distante

- ¿eh?... Ah si!!! – dijo la chica con la mano tomando con fuerza la llave de su pecho

Pagaron el Taxi y bajaron de el, de eso se encargo Fye, Sakura bajo como autómata del coche parecía que no sabia donde se encontraba.

La verdad era que no podía creerlo, aquella tarde había sentido su presencia, pero de inmediato lo catalogo como una muestra de su imaginación pues no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí, justo cuando estaba por perderlo para siempre, pero ahora, a cada paso que daba la sentía mas cerca ahora no había duda que de que Shaoran Lee estaba en Japón.

- ¿Sakura? – oyó llamarla, pero en el instante siguiente supo que el origen de esa exclamación era del otro Shaoran

Pero… el destino jugaba de forma curiosa, ya que al voltear de nuevo al chico, se vio a si misma saliendo del parque de diversiones a donde había llegado, se sintió mas confundía aun cuando vio al chico de su corazón tan cerca de ese reflejo suyo. El mundo se paralizo y de nuevo bajo la mirada sintió como si fuera a perder la conciencia en cualquier momento y oyó mas lejos de lo que estaba el encuentro de las personas que viajaban entre dimensiones "Shaoran" gritaba su voz "Princesa Sakura" contestaba el chico, "Papa te encontramos" ocia decir a Fye con alegría. Apretó la llave con fuerza, quizá con más fuerza de la que esperaba emplear, y sintió su poder, mas allá del poder que ella ejercía, era una especie de hechizo, una especie de escapada.

- ¡¡¡FLY!!! – exclamo con fuerza y de su espalda salieron dos magnificas Alas que empezaron a revolotear, quizá había mucha gente alrededor, pero no le importo, solo salió volando en dirección opuesta, llevando en su mano mas apretada que nunca la carta del vacio con una pluma dentro……………

CONTINUARA

Chiquito, raro paro emocionante no creen?, debo avisar, que como pueden ver el final ya esta muuuuuuy cerca…. De hecho ya lo escribí, pero aun no lo voy a publicar, por que aun falta el penúltimo capitulo, pero estoy que hecho fuero por las manos, y aprovechare esa magia para acabar este fic, espero les este gustando bueno hasta el próximo capitulo


	6. UNA DECISION, UN INTRUSO

UNA DECISIÓN, UN INTRUSO

Todo el mundo se quedo quieto, solo veían como una chica con hermosas alas emprendía el vuelo. Las plumas empezaron a descender de forma suave, las expresiones de asombro iban y venían, al igual que las preguntas en la mente de los chicos.

- Pero ¿Que paso? – Pregunto Tomoyo algo desconcertada a ver como Sakura huía del lugar

No había mucho que aclarar, todos sabían de sobra quien era el otro, que hacían en ese lugar, que buscaban o a que venían

- una pluma se esta alejando - dijo Mokona haciendo sus ojos grandes

- La tiene Sakura – dijo Fye – bueno… la Sakura que salió volando

Sakura, Mokona y Kurogane veían como se alejaba la chica, como batían las alas, alejándose en el horizonte.

- ella prometió que la entregaría – dijo Shaoran con una actitud desafiante, esa misma que había hecho que Sakura retrocediera dos días antes

- espera – dijo Shaoran Lee tomándolo del hombro haciendo que volteara a verlo - Kinomoto debe tener una razón para huir de ese modo, ella no lo hace de mala fe, no es así

La expresión se suavizo en el instante siguiente, lo de verse a si mismo quedaba descartado, había sido la forma tan segura en que Shaoran defendía a Sakura Kinomoto, tal y como el defendía a la princesa, asistió a la sugerencia del chico.

- ¿Por que huiría de ese modo? – pregunto la princesa

-por que para la señorita Sakura esa pluma también es importante – dijo Fye viendo a Shaoran Lee a los ojos, el chico percibió de inmediato su mirada y volteo a verlo con la mirada de desafío que caracterizaba al chico de Hong Kong

Sentía el corazón como si una mano monstruosa pretendiera con el hacer un jugo de viseras dentro de su pecho, en la garganta un nudo del tamaño de una manzana no la dejaba respirar, y la culpa, era como un saco de lastre en cada una de sus alas, el viento ni siquiera la dejaba avanzar, así fuera una ventisca parecía un huracán que la conducía al otro lado. Se vio de nuevo en aquella tétrica torre donde perdiera a la persona que mas amaba; envidiaba a la princesa, envidiaba a Shaoran, ellos no podía saber lo que perdieron si no recordaban haberlo tenido, sin embargo aquella personas que los perdieron a ellos: si, pues era peor que saber que alguien deja de amarlo, puesto que en esas circunstancias ni siquiera había problema si te quejabas por ello, era parte de tu derecho, pero en su caso, en el caso del chico Arqueólogo y el de ella propia, ni la resignación que lleva la queja, ni la humillación que conlleva el rogar, solo era poder ver a esa persona y que tu corazón sangrara, y en sus ojos… sus ojos solo podían reflejar la ingenuidad de alguien que no entiende por que esa dependencia hacia ellos.

Abrió los ojos y vio la carta Sakura en su mano, cerro los ojos de nuevo recordando las palabras de Shaoran, una y otra vez, mientras que con cautela iba descendiendo a cualquier sitio donde cayera; la confianza venia, "quizá lo haga el solo" la incertidumbre la gobernaba "y si no…" y de nuevo la culpa, "yo prometí regresar la pluma a la princesa"

Paradójico o no, su volar la había llevado al parque pingüino, Sakura camino hacia los columpios del lugar, se sentó en uno, aquel mismo Donde llorara hace tantos años por perder a Yukito, aquel mismo donde Shaoran la consolara, pero esta vez, seguramente no acudiría nadie, sus lagrimas corrieron.

- Sakura - oyó su nombre

- Shaoran – dijo ella viendo al chico que viajaba entre dimensiones – oh… yo… lo lamento… yo

- No te preocupes - dijo el poniendo la mano en el hombro de la chica – yo haría lo mismo, supongo… - dijo sentándose a su lado, contemplando como ella el suelo - si hubiera un modo en que la princesa Sakura recordara todo lo que vivimos juntos, creo que intentaría apropiármelo, aunque no fuera mío, - bajo la cabeza – pero, yo pague el precio, fue el precio que afronte para poder viajar entre dimensiones y recuperar su alma, estuve a punto de perderla para siempre, de que muriera, supongo que el precio es minino, así sea doloroso, la prefiero viva y feliz.

- tienes razón – dijo ella con una sonrisa triste – yo también estuve a punto de perder no solo a Shaoran, si no a toda la gente que aprecio, pero estaba dispuesta a pagar por ello con mis sentimientos, pero fue él el que pago, aun así, estaba bien cuando todo termino, supongo que también lo prefiero vivo y feliz – sonrió al chico

- es nuestro pago – dijo Shaoran

- y aun así, salimos ganado – dijo ella – por que quizá ya no seamos importante para ellos

- pero aun nos regalan esa sonrisa que nos hace sentir vivos

Los dos chicos sonrieron uno al otro, una sonrisa en la que se veían dos amigos, dos almas muy parecías, quizá en otro país, la misma alma, pero en esta solo amigas y siempre amigas

- Vamos con la princesa – dijo Sakura extendiendo la mano al chico – debemos entregarle la pluma

- espero que Mokona no desee que nos vayamos inmediatamente de aquí – dijo Shaoran sonriendo

Sakura sonrió, ella también deseaba lo mismo, incluso sentía curiosidad por convivir aunque fuera poco con esa Sakura; era una curiosidad innata

- tu crees que si liberas la pluma ¿esta vaya a la princesa o vuelva a ir hacia ti? – pregunto Shaoran con el animo de un Arqueólogo que tenia la curiosidad a flor de piel

- no lo se… - dijo Sakura con la carta en la mano – esta pluma le regresaría a Shaoran sus sentimientos, tal vez aun siga mis deseos

La carta brillo en su manos, con una incomprensión de parte de los dos chicos, por al parecer voluntad propia de la carta la pluma salió de su "prisión" y voló lejos de ellos, los pensamientos fueron igual de rápidos, alguno de ellos intuyo que la estar cerca la princesa deseara regresar a donde pertenecía. La pluma empezó a volar y ellos la siguieron con la mirada, viendo su trayectoria. Su sorpresa creció al ver que llegaba la pluma por si sola a las manos de alguien que no era del grupo, pero que tampoco era del todo desconocido, al menos para una de ellos.

- Al principio creí que algo malo había pasado – dijo el sujeto con la pluma en la mano y una gran sonrisa en los labios – pero ahora veo que _ÉL_ decidió algo más interesante.

- KILE!!!! – Exclamo el chico al ver aquel sujeto que llevara siguiéndolos desde hacia tiempo y empezó a correr en pro de el

Una grieta entre dimensiones se abrió a las espaldas del hombre que les había robado la pluma, solo a un metro detrás de el, en un movimiento mecánico se encamino hacia la grieta con gran decisión viendo como solo en unos pasos tendría la pluma para Wei Fong, y eso le satisfacía, Shaoran corría lo mas rápido que podía, pero la distancia hacia esa persona era mayor, quizá 15 metros , podía sentir como su pecho reventaba al creer que perdería la pluma de la princesa, una culpa de Sakura al saber que ella lo había provocado todo al huir de ese modo, pero mas la decisión.

De repente; el vacio:

Kyle había desaparecido… instintivamente Shaoran aminoro la marcha, no había mucho que hacer al respecto, el se había escapado, esta vez si había cumplido su cometido………….

…

…

…

…

- Pero que!!!! – oyó la voz de ese sujeto detrás suyo

Shaoran volteo hacia la voz y lo confirmo ahí se encontraba esa persona, realmente estaba mas perdido que antes, se encontraban a escasos metros uno del otro, frente a frente tanto que podían ver ambos como tenían la mirada perdida en la incomprensión. Kyle quizá la recupero primero puesto que instintivamente volteo hacia atrás y camino en sentido contrario al que venia, solo dos pasos y todo se paralizo.

Una mirada de sorpresa. Una de incomprensión, otra de miedo…. Sakura soltó el báculo y a su lado apareció una carta con el nombre "aro" en su cara Frontal. Una luz inundo su pecho… y una pluma se unía a su alma.

El intruso vio como desaparecía su preciado tesoro en el pecho de aquella chica, mientras que en el horizonte llegaban corriendo el resto de los integrantes del grupo, que se había separado para buscar a Sakura Kinomoto, volvió a correr en el sentido de la grieta, y grito Ja!!! Cuando vio que entraba por fin en su mundo…

- No pudiste conseguir la pluma – exclamo Wei fong cuando entro en la dimensión

- Yo… lo siento Wei Fong

- Esta bien por ahora, así lo tenia planeado esa chica del mundo de piffle, la próxima vez se hará

La incomprensión se dibujo en el rostro al ver que no había dicho nada acerca de ese otro mundo del que acababa de llegar, se le había hecho raro de por si, que del mundo de piffle apareciera en ese otro sin llegar al suyo propio era obvio que algo andaba mal, pero fue mas el miedo por un nuevo regaño acerca de la incompetencia que había tenido y fue eso lo que hizo no hacer ningún comentario al respecto… al menos que el lo hiciera.

CONTINUARA

Penúltimo capitulo arriba… y pronto el final, espero lo sigan leyendo, realmente lo espero por que el próximo capitulo es el capitulo final "el mundo que no fue contado" esta apunto de acabarse…. y necesito porras jajajajaja


	7. EL DESEO QUE CUMPLE MAS DE UN DESEO

**NdA: debo aclarar, antes de empezar con este capitulo, cuando inicie este FIC, Tsubasa Cronicle Reservoir solo había llegado al volumen 13 de su edición (y jamás paso de ahí T_T) sin embargo, con el tiempo estuve fuera de toque con este FIC y necesite de nueva cuenta darme una empapada del mundo de Tsubasa; empapada que termino por ser ahogada, por que termine la historia, así que este final ya se incluye… o intenta incluirse en la temática del final Tsubasa, voy a hacer lo mas posible para evitar poner spoilers del manga (lo cual dejara con mas de una duda), para quien no lo haya leído aun, y si desean saber de donde lo leí no duden en preguntarme mi mail es zutto_.mx, bueno disfruten del capitulo final de "EL MUNDO QUE NO FUE CONTADO"**

**EL DESEO QUE CUMPLE MAS DE UN DESEO**

"**MAS ALLÁ DE TU COMPRENSIÓN; UN MUNDO QUE ESTA PROTEGIDO CONTRA ELLOS Y UNIDO A ELLOS"**

- TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN, ¿SAKURA CHAN? – pregunto la princesa

- si, estoy bien – dijo Sakura viendo a la chica, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver su rostro, devolviéndole una mirada que sin lugar a dudas no era la de ella, de inmediato recordó lo que había provocado que estuviera ahí – lamento tanto lo que paso princesa Sakura _ dijo la chica apenada – yo…

- no te preocupes _ dijo ella, apoyando su mano en la mano de la chica _ se que esa pluma es importante para ti

- no, yo debí entregarla, no debí huir de ese modo _ Sakura vio a la princesa por solo un segundo, pero mas de lo que esperaba cambio en ese momento, no era solo verse a si misma fue ver mas allá de lo que necesitaba ver _ necesito hablar con la bruja de las dimensiones, ¿crees que podría hacerlo?

- yo… si creo que si… voy por Mokona – dijo la princesa alejándose de la chica – Sakura, ¿sabes que pasara si hablas con ella? _ volteo a verla

- si, lo se no te preocupes – contesto con una sonrisa.

Sakura se quedo un momento en su habitación, se encontraba un poco desorientada pero sabia lo que debía hacer, hacia muchísimo tiempo que una premonición no entraba a su cabeza sin que ella lo hubiese deseado, y por lo mismo sabia de a lo mejor de cierto modo lo había deseado, de algún modo quería saber como podría ayudar a esas personas a recobrar aquello que ella había robado.

- hola Sakura, - dijo Mokona entrando en la habitación - la princesa me dijo que querías verme

- Hola, ¿te llamas Mokona cierto? – dijo la chica sonriendo

- Asi es… WOW!! tu eres muy parecida a la princesa Sakura – dijo Mokona con su animo acostumbrado – ella me dijo que querías hablar con Yuuko,

- Si Mokona Por favor, permíteme hablar con ella

La pequeña y esponjosa criatura blanca abrió la boca dejando salir un rayo de luz que pronto se convirtió en una especie de holograma donde podía ver a la bruja de las dimensiones, ella se encontraba reclinada en uno de los asientos de su casa. Era lo poco que Sakura podía ver, de inmediato le pareció una persona muy poderosa y misteriosa, pero por alguna razón no le pareció que fuera mala o de poca confianza, la bruja de las dimensiones parecía mucho mas serena, como si desde siempre hubiera esperado este encuentro.

- buenos días Yuuko-san – dijo Sakura con decisión

- es curioso, pocas personas me nombran así, casi todos me dicen la bruja de las dimensiones _ dijo haciendo un gesto de cortesía

- lo- lo lamento – dijo la chica un poco apenada pero no menos decidida – yo me atreví a usar el nombre que Mokona uso para ti

- lo se, pero no es curioso por eso, si no por el poder que ejerces en mi al usar ese nombre, es diferente del otro, el otro me pone en un nivel mas alto que los demás, este sin embargo, me deja a la par tuya, y no es mas que el lugar correcto en que estamos – termino con una sonrisa – Bien Sakura, en que puedo ayudarte

- quiero regresar aquello que no me pertenece, quisiera que me ayudaras a hacerlo, yo no puedo – dijo la chica bajando la vista

- pero de cierto modo es tuyo, además ¿que pasara con tu propio deseo? – pegunto ella

- debe de haber mas modos, además ahora Shaoran esta aquí, quizá el mismo pueda cumplir su promesa, por otro lado, este pedazo de alma es importante para ella es un recuerdo que debe de tener…

* * *

* * *

- Sin embargo sabes que cualquier recuerdo de Shaoran será borrado de la memoria de Sakura ¿verdad?

- si, lo se, pero confió en que _algún día_, ella pueda recobrar _ese_ recuerdo

- esta bien – dijo Yukko sonriendo - sabes que el precio que debes de pagar es algo del mismo valor

- si y estoy dispuesta a pagarlo _ dijo Sakura

- entonces hagamos la entrega, deberías hablarle a ellos

- espera, debo preguntarte algo Yuuko; no es cosa de casualidad que la pluma haya llegado a este mundo ¿cierto?

- no existen las coincidencias, Sakura _ dijo ella

- pero es mas que eso, mas que el destino, no debimos conocernos, no debieron de haber llegado a este mundo, y lo se por que esa persona que nos ataco era alguien que cayo en esta dimensión sin proponérselo

- lo notaste

- es difícil no hacerlo, todas sus acciones fueron instinto, no había ninguna planeación ningún proceder, se movía según las circunstancias, y no ha sido así nunca por lo que Fye me conto, puedo asegurar que la persona que esta siguiendo a la princesa Sakura y los demás no supo que llego aquí

- veo que tu entrenamiento extra ha hecho mas que enseñarte magia, te enseño acerca de las personas. – Dijo Yuuko con satisfacción – Es difícil de decir lo que paso aquí Sakura. En cada dimensión hay una nueva Sakura un nuevo Shaoran, a veces por cosa del destino ellos no se encuentran en toda la vida a veces si, todo depende.

"Pero un Wei Fong Reed o un Clow Reed nunca se han repetido, y es Clow Reed quien desde un principio ha visto el desarrollar de las cosas, su poder inigualable le ha dado la capacidad de ver mas allá de lo que cualquier mago desearía ver, lo que lo ha llevado a desear no ser el mago mas poderoso"

"Hay algo que Wei Fong no sabe, y es que Clow supo hace mucho tiempo que en las dimensiones había dos personas que tenían el poder de viajar en las dimensiones a su voluntad, una de ellas: la princesa Sakura del reino del Clow y la segunda, _eras_ tu Sakura Kinomoto"

- ¡YO! PERO SI… ¿ENTONCES POR QUE…?

- Clow eligió sobre ti, él sabia del infortunio que traería a quien poseyera ese poder, y aunque poderosa, la habilidad de Clow no es infinita, solo podía ayudar a alguna de ustedes.

"Wei Fong sabia ya de las ruinas del reino de Clow y Clow solo tenia la habilidad de proteger una dimensión, fue un asunto del destino que fueras tu, creo las cartas Clow con dos fines, el de dormir para siempre tu poder al tener que usar las cartas en su lugar y el de proteger al mundo de la intervención de Wei Fong y de las plumas de la princesa, en pago por no ayudar a la princesa el mismo decidió ser parte del reino de Clow y el "padre" de la princesa Sakura"

- Pero entonces ¿como es que la pluma llego aquí?

- ¿no lo intuyes?, es algo complicado, pero se podría decir que hubo un cambio en el desarrollo de los eventos, originalmente la carta vacio jamás le quitaría sus sentimientos a Shaoran, si no que la carta que tu creaste se combinaría con esta y de ese modo no necesitaría energía extra, sin embargo de alguna forma, el deseo de Wei Fong de obtener el poder de viajar por las dimensiones para si creo una fisura en tu dimisión que provoco que la carta que creaste no se fusionara con la carta del vacio, lo que provoco naciera tu deseo de conseguir una forma de regresar los sentimientos a Shaoran, el cual se cumplió al llamar a la pluma de la princesa a esta dimensión.

- Pero eso no explica por que esa persona cayo aquí

- yo interferí, gracias a tu deseo, a hacer que la pluma llegara a tu dimensión obviamente eso provoco que Wei Fong pudiera interferir de algún modo; La protección de Clow hizo que esa intervención no fuera vista por Wei Fong pero tuvo de sacrificar un poco el secreto de esta dimensión para ello

- dejando que esa persona llegara esta dimensión – intuyo Sakura

- así es, pero todo esto podría ser lo mejor después de todo, ESO ES ALGO QUE SOLO EL HITSUNEN SABE – sonrió a la chica – tu lo sabes, para eso tienes ese extraordinario conjuro

- pase lo que pase, todo estará bien – dijo Sakura…………

Dentro de la habitación de Sakura, se encontraban todos los involucrados en esta historia. Era como desde el principio una escena vista desde el espejo, de un lado la princesa Sakura, el chico que la acompañaba, la criatura redonda que los ayudaba a viajar, el ninja y el mago, del otro, la card master, el muchacho de Hong Kong, su amiga, el guardián de las cartas y el chico alegre que también era guardián, se veían de una forma extraña, era mas que nada el de saber que pronto se separarían, pero que de algún modo sus vidas estarían para siempre unidas, nada seria lo mismo desde entonces.

- Bien Sakura por favor colóquense enfrente de ustedes mismas –dijo Yuuko desde el holograma

El asunto desde cierto punto fue bastante sencillo, el pecho de ambas chica se encendió y del pecho de una de ellas salió la pluma que simplemente se metió en el cuerpo de la otra, el acontecimiento fue rápido pero el desarrollo fue pausado, sublime, poético, la luz brillante de sus pechos hizo volar sus cabellos y su rostro apacible denoto la ausencia del dolor de la situación, en el mismo instante las chicas deslizaron de espaldas hacia el precipicio y en un impulso los chicos que las acompañaban ayudaron a evitar la caída, el momento acabo.

El sonido de dos voces apagadas se dejó oír en su dueño particular, nadie más que dos personas oyeron esas exclamaciones aunque de cierto modo la olvidarían al instante

"_Aquello que quería decirte, te lo diré la próxima vez, te lo prometo" _escucho la princesa Sakura al caer en los brazos del chico Arqueólogo

"_Si me enamore una vez de ti, volveré a hacerlo" _escucho Shaoran al tomar en sus brazos a Sakura

- cuando Sakura despierte dile que ya sabe cual es el pago, y que lo espero como ella ya sabe que pasara. Que tengan buen viaje – dijo la bruja de las dimensiones y desapareció

_UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS………._

- BIEN, BIEN, BIEN ES HORA DE IRSE AL PRÓXIMO MUNDO – Dijo Mokona con alegría

- Ya cállate bola de pelos – dijo Kurogane apretando a la extraña criatura

- ¡papa no quiere irse de este mundo!! – Dijo con alegría Fye – la verdad es que tampoco me gustaría a mi, fue un gusto conocerlos – dijo Fye tomando las manos de sus nuevos amigos

- a nosotros tampoco nos gustaría – dijo Shaoran Lee despidiéndose de todos, fue una experiencia nueva y emocionante

- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! – dijo la princesa Sakura

- _nos veremos pronto _– dijo Sakura Kinomoto a la princesa del reino de Clow - tu confía todo saldrá bien

- que tengan buen viaje – dijo Tomoyo

- muchas gracias por todo – dijo Shaoran estrechando la mano de la chica Kinomoto – fue un placer

- no fue un placer, fue el Hitsunen, Shaoran – dijo la chica abrazándolo en un impulso – muchas gracias por todo a ti también.

El torbellino envolvió a los viajeros de las dimensiones y se empezaron a desvanecer en el, las miradas de nostalgia iban y venían, y las sonrisas también, las amistades no se deshacían a pesar de la enorme distancia que los separara, los destinos son como un tapete un nudo los enlazan por ese nudo el tapete era bello y único, sin ese nudo el tapate no podía seguir unido y asi seria por siempre……….

Fin…..

Listo!! Acabe, es curioso parece ser que solo los fics de Sakura card captor (y anexos) tienen el destino de ser terminados en mi, este es mi segundo fic que acabo (a fic largo me refiero), pero bueno en si a este pequeño le falta un prologo que de hecho ya tengo en mente y empezare a hacer en un momento, pero espero el capitulo "final" les haya gustado, de cierto modo nada quedo como antes, aunque la princesa Sakura no lo recuerde ella recupero un recuerdo importante y en ccs, a eso viene el prologo a ver como termina esta historia de ccs (de hecho es el en prologo donde mas Spoilers habrá) aquí casi no se notan, pero ya verán que si


	8. LA MEMORIA DEL CUERPO EPILOGO

LA MEMORIA DEL CUERPO

(Prologo)

Tan suave y tan ligero como la caricia del viento en un día caluroso, tan mágico y poético como el desarrollar de una hermosa canción, siempre con la sensación que fue, demasiado rápido. El tiempo corrió a su ritmo constante y sereno, caminando con entre las rejillas del hastió y la cotidianidad, dejando a su paso solo memorias y nostalgia.

Mas sin embargo, el sonido matutino de esa casa nunca cambiaba:

- HOEEEEEE!!!!! – se oía desde afuera la replica de la muchacha – ya se me hizo tarde – la casa de los Kinomoto y sus ocupantes de unían a la danza magnifica de Sakura al correr a la escuela – mi hermano de seguro se burlara de mi – dijo tomando su portafolio de la escuela – se reirá que a pesar de estar ya en secundaria aun sigo levantándome tarde – se calzaba sus zapatos con rapidez – ya me voy!!!! – gritaba y empezaba su carrera hacia la escuela

Aquel… seguía siendo el distrito Tomoeda, el mismo que ha sido por años, un lugar a apacible y feliz. Aquel seguía siendo el tranquilo recorrido hacia su escuela, más sin embargo curioso para la época del año aun continuaban algunos arboles de cerezo en flor, cual si fuera primavera.

La chica caminaba con premura y su presencia en el lugar no hacia mas que embellecerlo, vestía como uniforme una falda blanca con dos aberturas en forma de "a" en la parte de enfrente y solo ostentaba una pequeña línea oscura a unos centímetros del borde de la misma lo cual la hacia ver increíblemente elegante, complementaba el vestido un hermoso suéter del mismo color oscuro de la línea de la falda y mangas abombadas; era un atuendo digno de una muchacha de tan grata elegancia

El viento acaricio su cara y ella con alegría veía el paisaje, acercándose paso a paso contemplaba el llegar de sus compañeros de escuela, los arboles meciéndose con el viento y los rayos de sol filtrándose entre sus ramas. Entonces, su mirada, se poso en un chico, un chico que vestía el uniforme de los hombres de su escuela, lo cual lo hacia lucir muy gallardo, pero fue el ver su cara lo que la sorprendió mas.

- Shaoran-kun ¿Eres tu? – dijo la chica dudosa viendo al chico enfrente suyo

- he terminado todo lo que tenia que hacer en Hong Kong, ahora puedo vivir en el distrito de tomoeda – dijo con una sonrisa

- de verdad!!! - dijo la chica con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al segundo siguiente – pero, ¿Por qué?... creí que no regresarías, después de lo de la pluma de la princesa Sakura y eso fue hace un mes

- hace cuatro años ya, tu me declaraste tu amor, después de tomar la carta del vacio, en ese momento mi corazón creció y se encogió tan rápido, que el dolor me hizo dudar de lo que yo ya sabia, yo no te quería, pero entonces no comprendí por que mi corazón tuvo esa reacción, y le conté a Tomoyo sobre esta situación y ella solo dijo _"hay cosas que la mente no recuerda, pero el cuerpo si"_ por eso fue que vine este verano a Japón, y entonces el día que la pluma de la princesa regreso a su cuerpo yo pude recordar mi promesa, yo se, que ha pasado mucho tiempo y quizá, yo ya no sea la persona que quieres mas en el mundo, pero una promesa es una promesa "volveré a enamorarme de ti" _ dijo el con una mirada tierna - aunque ya lo estoy.

- ¿es verdad? – Dijo sonriendo mientras se le hacían lágrimas en los ojos - ¿recordaste tu promesa? ¿Te quedaras aquí? ¿Ya no necesitaremos teléfono o correo para comunicarnos?

- Así es – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa

Una energía nueva sacudió cada una de las células de su cuerpo, era la alegría, un paso, y luego otro con mas rapidez, y así Sakura corrió a Shaoran, a sus brazos y el chico la recibió, sus mejillas se rosaron, y las lagrimas humedecieron el rostro del chico de Hong Kong y sus corazones palpitaron al compas de la misma canción.

- ¡¡¡SHAORAN, TE AMO!!! – grito, mientras los pétalos de cerezo descendían………..

"_originalmente la carta "vacio" jamás le quitaría sus sentimientos a Shaoran, si no que la carta que tu creaste se combinaría con esta y de ese modo no necesitaría energía extra, sin embargo de alguna forma, el deseo de Wei Fong de obtener el poder de viajar por las dimensiones para si, creo una fisura en tu dimisión que provoco que la carta que creaste no se fusionara con la carta del vacio" _

Recordó Sakura mientras tomaba aquella carta en sus manos. La carta del vacio y la carta que ella había creado habían desaparecido, de cierto modo, en su lugar, solo había una carta que combinaba ambos poderes y tenia el nombre de "hope" es su cara frontal, lo comprendía como la hechicera que era, al deshacerse de la fisura todo regresaría a lo que debía ser, y era por eso que Shaoran había recordado su promesa, pero sus sentimientos, jamás habían desaparecido, siempre de algún modo la seguía recordando y amando, y eso la entusiasmaba, no solo por ella si no también…

Los cerezos volaron a su alrededor, y la envolvieron por completo, al segundo siguiente, estaba en el mismo lugar, pero no en el mismo sitio sonrió para si y de su cuello saco la llave de la estrella que ella usaba solo murmuro "libérate" y apareció en su lugar el báculo de estrella, en ese preciso instante una nueva ráfaga de viento unida a una pequeña lluvia de pétalos de cerezo envolvía de nueva cuenta el lugar, Sakura sonrío y estiro sus manos.

- toma esto...–dijo entregándole el báculo a la persona que apareció enfrente suyo – es algo muy preciado para ti ¿no es Asi?. Aun sin el baculo las cartas estaran aqui conmigo - dijo tocando con su mano las cartas que tenia en el bolsillo de su falda - creo en ellos... Asi que tu tambien cree... por que no importa como es que tu vida comenzo TU sigues siendo TU, y tu felicidad esta en la felicidad de las personas que son presiadas para ti. Asi que, siempre cree en ti misma y en las personas que amas... - La Sakura del mundo de los sueños le sonrio a la card master y ella le regreso la sonrisa con el mismo sentimiento

-gracias – dijo la otra Sakura enfrente suyo

- "_**Pase lo que pase… TODO ESTARÁ BIEN" **_– su mirada confiada mostro a la otra Sakura una seguridad increíble

Aquella Sakura era la misma Sakura que había conocido hace escaso un mes, pero muchísimas cosas mas habían pasado en ese corto tiempo, pues la chica que estaba frente suyo, no era la misma que había conocido, esta Sakura tenia varios años mas que la Card Máster, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, ya no era la princesa Sakura y además viajaba en el mundo de los sueños, algo que hace un mes no hacia, pero ambas se reconocieron al instante.

- Sakura-chan – dijo la viajera de sueños - es este el pago que diste por regresarme la pluma – dijo desconcertada

- así es!!! Por favor salúdame a todos

- si lo hare – dijo la chica

- lo se… se que mis saludos llegaran a su destino – dijo la chica mientras los pétalos desvanecían el sueño a su alrededor, no sentía haber perdido nada, la contrario, ahora el báculo no le era indispensable para invocar las cartas y eso le hacia no ser una maga muy poderosa, por otro lado, ese báculo ayudaría a Tsubasa quien era quien lo necesitaría.

- ¡Sakura, es hora de irnos!! – gritaba Tomoyo desde la puerta de la escuela, la muchacha sonrió y corrió al encuentro de su novio y su mejor amiga

Tomo la mano del chico en un impulso de ternura y camino a su lado junto a su amiga, los tres sonreían, caminarían hacia la casa de Tomoyo y después hacia la de Sakura, seguramente Shaoran le ayudaría a la chica a hacer la cena, puesto que ese día le tocaba a ella y después harían la tarea, aunque Sakura tendría que ayudarle sobre todo en las matemáticas que aun eran difíciles para ella, asi seguiría la vida en "EL MUNDO QUE NO FUE CONTADO"

-------

CREO… que fin, seria algo redundante, bueno este es el final definitivo de esta historia, espero les haya… gustado al menos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA BUENO sigo por aquí y espero sigamos juntos en alguna otra de mis locas historias jajaja

Se despide… Zutto


End file.
